


it's such a shame for us to part

by gothtaako



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Kravitz, Minor Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), a mention of it, just like, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothtaako/pseuds/gothtaako
Summary: Nobody said it was easy.Set post TAZ finale.





	it's such a shame for us to part

There had been no time for either of them to think about it when they drank the second Voidfish’s ichor. The memories came quick, overwhelming and nauseating even, the memories of 100 years flooding them. Even if they could have processed it all, there was no time. The Hunger had to be dealt with and there was no time to deal with… everything that the memories had brought. 

However, weeks after their glorious victory, weeks after they saved this world they would intend to make their permanent home, weeks after everything seemed perfect and good for once, there was no use in avoiding it.

Taako and Magnus sit across from each other, neither looking into the other’s eye. Taako busies himself with his nails, nervously picking at a hangnail. Magnus bounces his leg and tries to find anything but Taako to look at. Tension saturates the room, the two feeling incredibly awkward around each other for probably the first time in a long time.

After all, it’s tough to learn that you had forgotten the man you loved for almost a century. 

All the harder is that they have to  _ talk  _ about it. They have to talk about this resurgence, these memories of late nights together, curled in each other's arms, mornings spent flirting over breakfast while everyone else feigned disgust. Memories of being happy and completely head over heels for one another. Memories of wedding plans discussed while Magnus rested his head in Taako’s lap. Memories of… everything good and bad that could possibly happen. A century’s worth.

It  _ could’ve _ been simple. They could’ve picked up where they left off. But it had been 7 years since then and things change.

“So…” Magnus starts, looking over at Taako.

“So,” Taako repeats, looking up from where he had been messing with his cuticles. 

The two lock eyes and it’s hard to ignore what was once there. 

“Do we have to talk about this?” Taako finally whines, pinching his nose in frustration. “I don’t want to.” He stands up, ready to bolt.  

“We have to Taako,” Magnus says, leaning over the table to grab at Taako’s arm before he could run. “I know feelings aren’t your strong suit, but we  _ have  _ to. If not for us, but for Kravitz. Don’t you think it’s unfair to him if we don’t settle this? I mean, we never even properly broke up.” 

Taako looks back at Magnus and with a heavy sigh, slinks back into his chair.

The reality is that both of them had truly loved each other and maybe they still do. Maybe more now that they had gone through so much together. But Kravitz exists and Taako loves him too. 

“I know, I know… it’s just hard okay. It sucks being completely into a dude and then being blindsided and told that you were actually in love with another guy for almost a century, but you forgot cuz your shit boss took your memories.” Taako crosses his arms and looks towards the floor.. “It sucks because like… I think? The feelings are still there. I don’t know if it’s okay for me to feel this… and I’m not just going to run off on Kravitz to be with you either because it isn’t fair and it isn’t that easy and I  _ hate  _ that this isn’t easy.” 

“Do you know how hard this is for me too? I lost the love of my life not  _ once  _ but  _ twice  _ Taako. And I didn’t even know till now.” 

“Love of your life?” Taako raises an eyebrow, teasing. Anything to make this feel less… torturous.

“Quit the crap Taako, you know we both felt that way.” Magnus snaps.

“I was just kidding, but I guess now’s not the time for fucking around huh,” Taako laughs to himself, quietly.

Magnus sighs. “I just… I had Julia, Taako. And she was everything to me. So when I lost her, I didn’t really  _ care  _ to find anyone else. All I ever wanted was Julia. But now you’re here, in front of me, and I can’t stop thinking about all those years we spent together. It  _ hurts  _ Taako because I can’t handle this.” Magnus’ voice wavers, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. “It feels  _ wrong  _ that all these feelings resurfaced, it feels real bad, Taako.”

Instinctively, Taako reaches out to put his hand on top of Magnus’ comforting, only to be met with Magnus pulling away. It stings more than it should.

“Let’s just… What are we going to do?”

“We could pretend it never happened.”

“No Taako, seriously.” Magnus rubs his temples. “What about Kravitz? Does he have anything to say about all this?”

“He does. He’s the one that made me come, even though I really didn’t want to.”

“And?”

“And  _ what _ Magnus?” Taako doesn’t mean to raise his voice, but it comes out that way. “He’s not  _ mad _ , even though I wish he would be. Instead, he’s way too understanding. He thinks this whole talking about it thing is a good idea like you do too. It’s fucking frustrating. But that’s pretty much  _ all  _ he has to say.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. “How dare he have consideration for your feelings and well being.”

“Oh, shut up. You two are so annoying with this feelings crap. You care too much about me and my feelings instead of letting me live in denial and emotional repression. I was just going to pretend I didn’t remember a damn thing and hope that someday you came to hate me like most people do and leave so that I didn’t have to deal with the overwhelming urge to kiss your handsome mug every time I saw you. But nooooo you want to  _ talk  _ about it and acknowledge the big fucking elephant in the room when all I wanted was to let the elephant move in and set up in the corner, and pretend it wasn’t there for the rest of my life.” Anger boils up in Taako, as he talks. 

“You can’t just do that, Taako. You can’t be selfish like that.”

And then it boils over. “You know what Magnus? Fuck this! Fuck you and fuck this entire fucking thing! It’s over, it  _ has  _ been over for a long time. It doesn't  _ matter  _ anymore, so there’s nothing to talk about! Sorry that I’m fucking selfish, but you should’ve known that considering we dated for almost a century! Or maybe you don’t actually know me or what I want and need, Magnus. So, how about we both just to move on with our fucking lives and forget that we ever dated and that this conversation even happened.”

Taako finishes by standing up and actually storming out, his footsteps echoing through Magnus’ home. He catches what sounds like Magnus calling out for him as he slams the door behind him, but he's too angry to care.

It isn’t till he’s halfway down the road that and charging up a teleportation spell that he realizes he’s crying.

**Author's Note:**

> trying something new. might be multi chapter with a happy ending but we'll see.


End file.
